Crescent Moon
by Moongirl1400
Summary: Ember is the last heir to the Egyptian throne and she is also living in 2008. when she is captured the only thing she can do is stay with the vampires she had know all through out her 1400 long life. But when she starts attending school she mets Leim.


I walked into the super market my best friend Atom followed my in his cat form and my annoying foster sister chatted with her

I walked into the super market my best friend Atom followed my in his cat form and my annoying foster sister chatted with her 'girlfriends' about her newsiest boyfriend. I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. What had happened to the old fashioned love?

My name is Ember, strange name huh? Want to know something stranger? I was born over 1400 years ago. I was and still am the only living heir to the Egyptian throne. I was gifted with the power to control the world you wouldn't expect to find such a destructive power in a little innocent 17 year old would you? Wrong. Isis, my stepmother was a priestess and had told me that I would help save the world one day. I had to stay alive and no one would even dream of hutting a little girl such as myself. So the power kept my youth and the innocent girl look kept me alive.

'_I swear Ember if this girl doesn't shut it I will personally claw her eyes out.' _ I laughed Atom and I were mind linked thanks to the handy dandy power that I used to transfer his soul into a cat. That had taken quite a lot out of me. I was still so young but I wasn't ready to let go of the only person I had left in this world.

Atom my wonderful bestiest friend had been my first best friend. He had been stabbed by a soldier back when we were in Egypt and it nearly killed me to loose him. But I saved him and he was here with me as a shape shifter.

'_You think to small Atom. With no eyes she cannot see but she still has a mouth to scream.'_ I replied with a quick smirk down at the cat.

'_Ah wise and true as always Ember, you never loose your touch.'_

I smiled and picked up a gallon of milk as I had been instructed to do. '_You should expect nothing less' _I heard him snort and shook my head. _'Jealous'_

'_Show off' _I chuckled how I loved my conversations with Atom.

"Ember!" I heard my sister scream. There was yelling coming from the front of the store where I had left her. Atom transfigured into a tiny gray mouse and I picked him up slipping him into my coat pocket.

I ran toward the front of the store worried what was going on. I jumped and yelped when I heard the sound of gun fire coming from the front. I gasped when I felt someone's arm slip around my waist and a hand with a cloth cover my mouth so I couldn't scream. They pulled me flush against them and I could feel every part on them. It was a man, oh yes definitely.

I felt them hit the wall and I soon followed. I could feel my eyes slowly dropping. Shit, they were poisoning me! I tried to squirm but they held me tightly and I could feel myself growing weaker by the moment. All too soon my body went limp in their arms and the darkness surround me. The last thing I heard was a soft whisper in my ear.

"Everything will be alright."

~*~

"Ember! Ember! Ember wake up!" I felt someone gently shaking me. It was Atom I knew that voice anywhere.

"Atom" My throat was dry and it hurt to speck.

"Shh, don't talk. You've been out for a while. I was beginning to get worried." I heard him changed forms and running across the floor. _'They're coming.' _I heard the door open. I kept my eyes shut. There were several sets of footsteps as people walked into te room.

"She's awake." Someone said.

"Thanks, still my thunder why don't you?" I opened my eyes cringing at the bright light. My eyes quickly took the room in. Dark red walls and people who circled my bed surrounded me.

"How did you find her Zandos?" Oh shit, not Zandos. Zandos and I had met several years ago or more like 200 years ago. He had been a British soldier fighting in the revolution and I a disguised man fighting with Washington. I had been the one to kill him. But then again he would never die…he was a vampire.

"Her and I we had a special relationship."

"What he means to say it that I'm the one that killed him." I narrowed my eyes as Zandos's eyes and mine locked.

"A harsh tone my little princess why so mean?" He tried to touch me but the golden shield that protected me burned around my body. He pulled his hand back and looked at me sharply.

"Kept your hands off my best friend blood sucker." Atom now stood at my side and my shield moved to engulf him as well. He was in his human form. Black shaggy hair flowed to his shoulders and his tan skin shined in the light.

"Ah the mystery of the general's sparrow is finally reveled to be only a weak farm boy."

"Ha, a weak farm boy that could beat your ass any day."

"Atom, hush. As much as I love you I wish to know why I shouldn't kill you all here an now. You are under my law I am far older then you and you must go under my command. What is the meaning of kidnapping me like this."

"Oh she's in a bad mood." Atom leaned back on the wall waiting to see the horrible anger I was known to posses.

"I demand and answer now!" I shouted. I could fell the power welling in my fingertips just aching to fire at the vampires.

"You're a threat to the world."

"Oh so you plan on killing a 1400 year old girl who has seen more death then any of you?" I leaned back crossing my arms. A devilish smirk crossed my face. "You haven't thought this far have you?" I raised an eyebrow frowning at them.

"I wanted to see you again." I froze and my eyes looked for the voice. I saw him standing at the foot of the bed. His blonde hair lopsided on his head just as it had been 400 years ago and his cool green eyes stilled filled with love and gentleness for everything around him.

"Well, I guess I can spare your lives…if only for you Cedric."


End file.
